


Overwhelmed

by hamham1o1



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Getting overwhelmed sucks, Hair-pulling, Hugs, Panic Attacks, Stress, Very slight self harm, bc stress, totally not a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Dream gets overwhelmed
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys
> 
> Wrote this in like 10 minutes haha sry for grammar 
> 
> Had a bit of a rough night so this is kinda a vent fic
> 
> I hope it’s still good despite that! 
> 
> Hope u enjoy:)
> 
> Sorry it’s short!! I have something longer in the works!!

Dream heaves as he grasps the front of his shirt. He feels like he can’t breathe. It’s so hard to breathe. Why is it so hard to fucking breathe?! He had fallen onto the floor and he pushes himself under his desk as his shaky hands move to his hair and tugs harshly, the pain from it grounding him. He can’t breathe, he wants to breathe, but there’s something in his throat that’s preventing it. He chokes on his cries as he coughs roughly into his arm. It was all too much. He’d just sat down to read a few things until he saw everything he had to do and it all just became too much. He gags and struggles to breathe. He wants to breathe but he can’t. Hot tears roll down his cheeks as he gasps for air, the oxygen never reaching his aching lungs. He vaguely hears the door open and the sound of Sapnap’s voice before a quiet thud. He feels the warmth of someone’s hands on his ice cold skin and he can hear the soft, calmness of someone’s voice telling him to breathe and it’s okay. They sound so far away. He wants it to get closer. He feels arms wrap around him as sobs wrack his shaking frame. He melts into the warmth of the other person, clinging to their shirt as they whisper small reassurances into his ear. They run their fingers through his hair, soothing him. He feels his tense muscles begin to relax and his arms go limp, his chin resting on his shoulder. Sapnap never stops hugging him until he feels the soft sound of his breaths fill the room and even then he sits there for almost half an hour before he decides to move Dream to his bed. He picks up his friend as carefully as possible and lays him down gently before climbing in next to him, pulling the dirty blonde close. He continues to hold him, running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his back. Sapnap kisses his forehead before he turns off the lamp and brings Dream close so his head is resting on his chest. Dream snuggles up close and Sapnap smiles before drifting off into his own sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love their friendship so much istg
> 
> BruhHhHhH 
> 
> I liked how it had no dialogue which wasn’t really the plan but then it worked out so :D
> 
> I’m working on something else and I’ll probably do it now so there might be another post soon haha 
> 
> I hope thsi was good! 
> 
> Love y’all! 💚💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now!
> 
> It’s chalk full of dream apologists ngl-
> 
> https://discord.gg/bTfv9zXc2M
> 
> when u join, make sure to do an intro so we can let u into the server :3


End file.
